1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and, more particularly, to a file update system of a mobile communication terminal which may recover Same Owner ID Error caused by damage of a file header in an Embedded File System (EFS) area of the mobile communication terminal, a boot management system of a mobile communication terminal which may prevent a fatal error caused by damage of a file header in an EFS area of the mobile communication terminal, a method of updating a file in the mobile communication terminal, and a method of booting the mobile communication terminal which may prevent a fatal error caused by damage of a file header in an EFS area of the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a file stored in a part of an EFS area of a mobile communication terminal is updated, e.g., modified or relocated, the updated file is not overwritten in the part of the EFS area but is stored in another part of the EFS area. As a result, the updated file coexists in the EFS area together with the file prior to updating.
Meanwhile, each file stored in the EFS area has its own ID which is used to identify each file. An updated file includes a different file name from that of an existing file prior to updating in its header but includes the same ID information as that of the existing file in its header.
If a header of a file block is damaged due to physical or electrical factors while a mobile communication terminal is managing data using EFS, a phenomenon called Same Owner ID Error occurs.
In more detail, the Same Owner ID Error occurs in a case where there are file blocks having the same ID but different file names. In this case, when a mobile communication terminal is powered on, a fatal error occurs during performing a process of initializing EFS in a booting process of the mobile communication terminal. As a result, the mobile communication terminal is automatically power-reset and thus becomes irrecoverable.